


Paranormal Investigations

by Waluwheezy



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waluwheezy/pseuds/Waluwheezy
Summary: Olivia and Hugh Crain are paranormal investigators, or “ghost hunters” as their kids would say. They go into house that are supposedly haunted and rid them of said ghosts. They’ve always been successful, until one house, Hill House, throws a wrench in not only their lives, but their kids as well.
Relationships: The Crain family
Kudos: 6





	Paranormal Investigations

Hugh Crain was on the phone, talking with the owners of the latest house he would be investigating. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be back to you by tomorrow, I’ll just have to talk with my wife about it.” 

Olivia entered the office of the house that the Crain’s were currently staying in. She heard Hugh speaking on the phone and waited, silently perched on the edge of the desk while she waited for him to finish.

“Talk to you then, goodbye.” Hugh hung up the phone, turning to his wife.

“So,” Olivia inquired. “What was that about?”

“There’s this ancient mansion in Massachusetts, called Hill House, that is said to be haunted according to the people living in the town nearby. The owners want us to go and do what we do best.”

“Hunt ghosts,” Olivia added, with a soft laugh. 

Hugh nodded. “What do you think? The kids’ll have to finish school first of course. We can go first week of July, though. Job should be done before the end of summer, eight weeks at most.”

“Sounds brilliant,” Olivia smiled.

“The best part is, they’re going to pay good money. Maybe even enough to build the forever house,” Hugh smiled, holding up his notepad where the price was written.

“Oh my god,” Liv gasped. “They’re really going to pay that much? We’ve got to go talk to the kids, we are taking that job.”

Olivia got up from the desk, practically skipping off the go get all of the kids. Hugh smiled, watching her leave. He put a few things away before following her into the living room, where all the kids were now sitting.

Olivia, unable to keep it in any longer, burst out with, “Kids, your father and I have just gotten an offer for a house to investigate that we can’t refuse. We’ll go the first week of July and stay for the summer. They’re offering enough money that we can buy our forever house!”

“Wait really?!” Steve asked, as all his siblings stared in disbelief.

Olivia and Hugh nodded, bright smiles on their faces.

“Oh my god!” Shirley exclaimed, and all of the kids started celebrating.

Steve picked up Luke, spinning him around,Theo started dancing around with Nellie, and Shirley ran over to hug her parents.

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Hugh called out over the excitement. “We’ll go out for dinner tonight, then come home and have a family movie night. Go on then, out to the car.”

The kids all cheered, running out of the house and jumping into the car, with their smiling parents following behind. 

They were all so happy, so sure everything would work out just fine. They didn’t even think it possible that in just a few weeks, everything would start falling apart. Oh how wrong could they have been.


End file.
